the sugar and salt of love
by witchofravenswood
Summary: Fluffy/angsty drabbles, oneshots, and whatnot of Tagatha
1. is this goodbye (i wish you would stay)

Agatha crept through the forest, wondering if this was such a good idea.

When Tedros had stormed out the door, her first instinct was to run after him, ignoring Sophie calling after her.

It was after she had stepped foot into the forest had she realized that she probably should have let Sophie go after her prince if she were to win his heart and end the war.

Agatha's stomach lurched at the thought and she felt sick all over again

She pushed it away, deciding to focus on finding Tedros.

But finding him would inevitably lead to a conversation on this very topic.

Agatha reminded herself that Tedros' wellbeing was much more important than her heart's battles.

So she continued through the forest until she reached a clearing. She realized that Tedros hadn't gotten very far.

He stood before a beautifully decorated cross, his head bowed, shoulders rigid with what had to be terrible pain.

Agatha's heart ached for her prince. She knew his past had deeply scarred him, and to suddenly meet his mother and the man she had left him for - a man he had once looked up to-, much less have to stay in the same house as them, was too much for him to handle.

It didn't help that she had broken up with him a few hours back.

Agatha started to regret coming. Would he even want to see her? He was angry with her, that was for sure. Maybe he'd prefer Sophie's company instead? He had grabbed onto Agatha earlier, though-

In the midst of her panicking, she stepped on a dry leaf, which emitted a crackle. Tedros lifted his head and Agatha held her breath, knowing he would spot her and she could only imagine how awkward that would be.

But moments passed and Tedros didn't look at her. A wave of uncertainty crashed over her. Did he not want to see her? But then determination sparked in her chest. She understood then that she couldn't keep her distance forever. She had to explain to him, make him see what was really at stake here. He would undoubtedly argue, but she would make him understand.

Throughout the entire war in her mind, Tedros had remained quiet, deep in thought.

Agatha knew that first, she had to comfort him. And that was something she could do without a storm in her head.

She stepped forward, stopping a foot behind him, on his right. She reached out to touch him before hesitating. Could she do that anymore? She had to maintain a distance from him, even though it pained her heart. Steps like these would make letting each other go easier.

She sighed quietly, ready at that moment.

"Tedros," she spoke softly.

He wasn't surprised that someone was there.

He wasn't surprised that he hoped it was Agatha.

Disrupted from his reliving the events from six years ago, his mind immediately went to the other conflict he was at war with.

He was so confused. But at the same time, he wasn't, because it all made sense. Yet it didn't.

In his miserable state of mind, he had come to the worst conclusion possible: his deepest fears had come true. Agatha had grown tired of him - the real him and had decided he wasn't worth staying with.

But he knew Agatha better than that. This pathetic explanation stemmed from him seeing his mother again. Suddenly, all the feelings of abandonment and self-worth resurfaced and he couldn't help but consider the possibility.

Agatha couldn't have felt that way unless her deep words in The Coven's room meant nothing. She did love his real self. No, her issue was the responsibility that came with being with him - becoming queen. Agatha didn't want that.

But what could he do? It wasn't like he could give up Camelot or force her to be queen.

Agatha had foreseen this conflict long before he had.

And the best choice was to let each other go...?

His heart seized and he clenched a fist in frustration. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he hold her in his arms and convince her that it would be okay, that it wasn't a big deal, that Camelot would love her? But it wasn't exactly true. He knew those were all valid concerns. He just didn't know how to convince her to stay with him besides falling to his knees and begging her not to leave him too, which was what he honestly felt like doing.

He wanted to talk to her so desperately. But she had been keeping her distance throughout the entire walk and so had he. She was so close yet so far away...

"Tedros," murmured a soft voice.

He automatically stiffened, glancing over to confirm if his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Agatha stood beside him, her expression full of calmness and understanding. That soft expression that showed she knew him too well, that she truly cared for him, not his crown, not his father, not the luxurious life his name promised her.

He loved her so much.

But as it seemed to be, she didn't love him enough to stay.

Just like everyone else he had previously given his heart to.

So he ignored her.

"Are you okay?" She asked calmly.

Tedros nodded imperceptibly, eyes focused on his father's grave.

Agatha continued weakly, "I understand it must be hard for you, seeing your mother and Lancelot again after all these years," she offered. Then her hand wavered before it returned to her side. The act only irked him further. She came after him, claiming she truly cared, but in the end, she couldn't even bear to touch him?

"You were pretty clear on wanting nothing to do with me," Tedros said bluntly. "Wonder why you care now."

Agatha flinched. She hesitated before speaking. "Tedros...I do care about you. I always have."

What she left out was that she loved him too. He knew.

"But..." She took a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes.

"I can't be your queen."

Agatha felt the grip on her throat release her as she spoke the words that held no greater truth.

But soon, she felt the panic return to her as she realized she had a lot of explaining to do. There was no way Tedros would just accept this without questioning her. And the answers she had would require a lot of courage to be spoken out loud.

He finally looked at her, his electric blue eyes dim and his usually bright demeanor cold. His voice was cold and flat. "Why?"

As she searched his expression, trying to form the words she needed to say, she noticed that there was a light in his cold, hard eyes. A spark of curiosity, of hope, of...despair.

It hurt.

It hurt her that he was waiting for her to take her words back, or that he hoped he could convince her to let go of whatever reasons she had for letting him go to convince her to stay. She realized that convincing him would be much harder than expected.

The very thought of him leaving her and finding a new love made her so sick she almost couldn't breathe. But she loved him and he deserved a queen who would lift him, not drag him down.

She had to give him the truth and hope that was enough for him.

Agatha took a deep breath. "I meant what I said earlier, Tedros. I never wanted to be a queen."

He was silent for a moment. Then, "I understand why you're scared of being queen. You're afraid of what people will think of you. You're afraid they'll judge you and if I know you well, you're also worried they'll extend that judgment to me," he sighed. "But once they get to know you and see how beautiful you are on the inside, they will love you. Just as I do." His eyes softened and gazed into hers, convincing and sweet.

Agatha felt her breath catch. It wasn't fair that he could affect her this way. It wasn't fair that after one response from him, she wanted to give in so badly. But she knew she couldn't.

She had to show him he was mistaken - that what was on the inside was just as ugly as the outside.

Tedros must have noticed the doubt in her eyes because he pressed on. "And even if things will be hard at first, we'll still have each other." He reassured.

Agatha looked away.

He stiffened. "Unless... you're questioning our love too."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Is that true, Agatha?"

She knew she had to answer him then. She couldn't stay quiet forever.

But when she looked into his eyes, she saw heart-shattering pain - something she prayed she'd never have to see on his face again.

It was clear how he had taken this if their conversation in The Coven's room was any indication. He must have concluded that she hadn't loved the real him after getting to know him. That his worst fears had come true. That he wasn't good enough for her.

She could not, would _never_ let him believe that.

"Tedros," she forced out. "I do love you. So much. But…" Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm not good for you."

He looked at her in surprise, no doubt interrupted from his rollercoaster of self-doubt and pain.

"These past few weeks, you've been miserable when you were with me. But with Sophie, you were carefree and happy." She shook her head. "I was jealous and I started all those fights between us because I knew that you were better off without me."

And with that, it all came pouring out.

"You think I'm a good person. You think I'm perfect for you and everything I need to be queen is inside me. But trust me, it's not. I don't know who I am. I don't even know if I'm meant for a fairytale life," she sniffled. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm so used to being on my own, Tedros. I don't know what it's like to trust anybody. I-" her voice wavered. "I don't even know if I trust myself anymore.

"Your kingdom needs a strong queen, someone who's sure of herself and her love for you. You need Sophie. Camelot would love her and have faith in you because of it. Sophie would lift you up. And I…" she struggled. "I would only drag you down."

She only realized then she had been crying, immediately ducking her head and wiping at her eyes.

The silence between them grew heavy as a minute passed.

Slowly, she looked up, scared to see what she'd find in his expression.

His face was blank with shock and she could hear him breathing rapidly.

With her insecurities revealed, Agatha felt more vulnerable than ever. Her walls had come crashing down and she wasn't sure if she could pull them up again.

She could only hope her words had gotten through to him.

Tedros was stunned.

Not at her insecurities with being queen, but at her insecurities about herself. He thought of Cinderella's constant mockery and jibes from The League and everyone else they had met in the past week. He had either ignored them or laughed them off, deciding not to care about what those old people said. As far as he knew, he and his princess had a great future ahead of them.

He would never have guessed that the cruel words had affected Agatha. Agatha, who didn't care what anyone thought of her.

Or did she?

Had she been questioning their relationship this entire time?

And how had he not noticed?

He slowly recovered from his shock, as he realized his princess before him.

Her head was ducked down but he could still make out the tears streaming down her face.

With a shaking hand, he cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Hers were full of pain and sorrow.

"Is that what you think, Agatha?"

Agatha was silent, seeming to be at a struggle for words

He had to convince her that she was more than she believed. When she had poured out her heart to him in The Coven's room, he had known that she was his forever. No one had ever loved and understood him as she did. She was amazing and no one could compare to her in his eyes.

"Agatha, I love you," he started. "I know I can't force you to be with me. But you make me feel happier than I've been in a long time. You love me for me, flaws and all, and nothing else. You're perfect, whether you see it or not. And if you give us a chance, we can make each other happy. I promise." He gave her a smile that showcased all his love for her.

Agatha looked like she was about to cry right then, but with a smile now.

He smiled with relief, placing his hands on her back and pulling her towards him. She gladly returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso before she froze.

"What is it?" Tedros asked, slightly frowning.

"Sophie," Agatha whispered.

How could she have forgotten about Sophie's ultimatum?

"What about her?" Tedros asked.

"She's not going to be happy about this," Agatha responded. Well, that was a huge understatement.

Tedros bit his lip. "Of course not. But she's our friend, she'll come to accept it."

He still didn't understand.

"But the ring…" Agatha said with uncertainty. How would she tell him? Would this change everything?

"She'll destroy it. She promised she would if I gave her a chance and I did. And then she asked for more time until we reached the safe house and now we're here. She'll have to destroy it."

Agatha gazed at her naive prince, feeling sorrow fill her up again. But she had to tell him and let him do with the information what he would.

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "She won't. Tedros, she won't destroy it until you choose her."

"What?"

"That's what she told me this morning. Tedros, she'll destroy Good's future if she doesn't get to have you."

Tedros' face went red. "But she promised! How could she trick us like this?" He fumed.

"Getting her to destroy the ring will be harder than we thought," Agatha said, an idea beginning to form in her head. She pushed away from the self-doubt that was starting to rise again, deciding to allow her heart to lead her. Tedros was the one she wanted, the one she chose. "We should stick to your old plan and act just like how we've been this entire time in front of her."

"Until I show her that she and I aren't meant to be," Tedros finished. "and if she doesn't listen, I'll remind her of her promise. Or better yet, try to get her to destroy it before."

"But in a way that leaves her happy," Agatha added.

Tedros nodded, his eyes lighting up with determination. "We'll get through this together," he vowed. "We'll make it right."

Agatha smiled at her prince as he pulled her in for a kiss. At that moment, she knew they were forever. Their love was too strong to be meddled with.

Nothing could drive them apart again.


	2. one single thread of gold tied me to you

This new feeling was weird.

Tedros glanced at Agatha for what was probably the thousandth time that day. She sat two seats to his left, no longer staying in the back of class, away from the rest of the class.

She no longer hunched over in her seat, her posture was straight. Her usual scowl was gone, replaced with a soft, concentrated expression as she took notes. Nothing about her appearance had changed, she didn't seem to be using any makeup (Tedros tended to easily notice when people were and weren't wearing some). So what changed? Why did she seem to be glowing?

He shivered, wondering for a moment if this was one of Sophie's attacks on him. Make his heart soften towards her best friend, only to order her to take him down for her.

"Tedros, can you answer question three for us or would the class captain rather spend his time ogling at Evergirls?" barked Pollux, bristling at the idea of disinterest in his court etiquette session.

Tedros answered easily as it sure wasn't as if he was a prince who had to attend countless court meetings in his childhood. Really, Pollux should have tried harder.  
He glanced over at Agatha quickly, hoping she or anyone else didn't realize who he had been looking at. Her face was turned towards her friend Kiko, probably explaining an answer or something of the sort.

His face burned as he wondered if she was ignoring him. They hadn't spoken in two days since... since they had ran into each other, except for in waltz class, when they had to dance with everyone in the class at least once. Their dance had lasted two minutes, and they had both managed to keep their composure, but he wondered if he had managed her being as flustered as he was.

The bell rang and students started filing out of class as Pollux barked at them to remember to do their homework amidst all the ball excitement.

Right. The ball.

"Teddy! We're going to the Groom Room to get pedicures," Beatrix said, clasping his arm as her friends waited by the door. "Do you want to come with? "

"Sorry, Bea," Tedros said, pulling his arm away. "I promised Chaddick I'd train with him for an hour after school." He knew it was a wise move to keep Beatrix close in case he wanted to ask her to the ball, and maybe even after that... But he was pretty sure at this point that they could only be friends.

The Evergirl pouted and made him promise to come next time before leaving with her clique.

He sighed, looking on. Beatrix would find someone worthy of her one day. He saw Reena step closer to the blonde girl as they walked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. He smiled. Maybe she already had.

Tedros turned and saw that most of the class had already left. He saw Agatha gathering her books and start leaving while talking to Kiko. He swallowed and straightened his back before walking over to them.

"Hey Agatha," he called. "Sorry. Do you have a minute?"

She looked over at him, surprised. Her neck seemed to flush as she stammered for words. "U-uh, sure?"

Kiko looked at them slyly, nudging her friend before trotting away. "See you at dinner, Agatha!"

Agatha waved before turning back to him. "What is it?"

Tedros cleared his throat. "I was... wondering if we could walk in the clearing for a few minutes. There's something I need to ask you."

Agatha gulped. "Okay," she croaked. He couldn't tell if she was nervous around him or if she was worried he could be onto her regarding Sophie. He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

He held the door open for her and followed her out.

They made idle talk about schoolwork until they reached the clearing.

Many Evers and Nevers were out, studying or playing games. A few curious heads turned in their direction, so Tedros led Agatha to a walking trail near the outskirts of the clearing.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" She asked, wasting no time.

Tedros looked over at her. "Nothing, I'm... I'm just worried about Sophie.

"  
"Oh," she twiddled her thumbs. "She'll be okay. She's just heartbroken and lashing out, but I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon-"

"No, I mean I'm worried about what she'll do, not how she feels," he said, glancing at her. "That girl is dangerous. She's just been hiding her true colors under her mask." He growled at the familiar sting of betrayal he had felt when he had first realized that Sophie had played him.

"She didn't mean to betray you," Agatha sighed. "She just wanted to be with you and didn't want to lose your trust."

"Well, cheating and lying to someone means you don't love them as much as you say you do, believe me, I know," Tedros muttered, thinking of his mother. He saw Agatha give him a curious glance and changed the topic. "Anyways, why are you defending her? Didn't she use you too?"

Agatha hesitated. "She just wanted help to win you over. She's just... upset the trial went wrong. She'll be back to her senses in a few days, I'm sure." But she sounded the exact opposite of sure.

Tedros scoffed. "How can you still defend her? She's the fakest person I know." Well, next to his mother, but she was close enough. "I wouldn't be surprised if she blamed you for what happened in the trial."

Agatha immediately stiffened.

"Did she... why would she do that?" Tedros exclaimed. "She was the one who sat back and was ready to watch me get chopped into pieces even though I was her prince!"

"She was just disappointed and took it out on me that's all," Agatha spoke quietly, letting out an awkward laugh. "Told me everything was my fault and I needed to get my own life..." She trailed off, clearly on the edge of tears.

Tedros felt a pain in his heart. He'd misjudged this girl for so long, seeing her as a witch, not a regular person. He had mocked and insulted her while praising her snake of a friend, failing to see which one of them was truly good.

His heart was so blind.

"She sounds like a really bad friend," he stated gently. "She doesn't deserve someone who keeps putting up with her and taking the blame for her own mistakes. From what I've seen, she takes you or anyone else who tries to be her friend for granted." He thought of how Sophie had brazenly insulted Agatha and Dot to his face only to hang around the two as if nothing had happened.

Agatha didn't say anything so he took her hand, feeling her stiffen in surprise, before relaxing.

"Thanks," she sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "But I don't know what else to do. She's the only friend I ever had..."

"She doesn't have to be," Tedros said. "You have Kiko and I'm sure there are lots of Evergirls who would love to be your friend."

Agatha snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm sure Beatrix and her clique would love to invite me to their Saturday night sleepovers."

"The sleepover rumors are real?" Tedros asked, surprised. "How have they not gotten caught past curfew yet?"

"They just ask the other girls to cover for them or distract the fairies," Agatha laughed. "Everyone sucks up to them anyways so they have no problem listening to them."

"Jeez, the Evergirl hierarchy is so weird," Tedros mused. "Anyways, I'm sure they're not all bad. And besides, even if they don't come around, I mean..." He trailed off, wondering how to say this.

Agatha looked over at him, curious.

"I mean... you'll have me, right?" God, could he have worded that in a less awkward way.

Agatha flushed in surprise, then smiled and looked away. "Of course."

Tedros couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah." They reached the entrance of the school.

"Hey, uh, listen," he said, turning to her. "I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for saving my life in the trial." He didn't know if it was a good thing to bring up or not, since it didn't hold good memories for either of them. But he felt weird moving on with his life and conversing with her about the trial without even thanking her for her part in it.

"I-" she started. "Yeah, of course. I mean, it was the right thing to do. I couldn't just watch you die."

Tedros grimaced at the reminder that Sophie would have.

"Anyways, see you in class tomorrow," Agatha waved awkwardly and departed, seemingly quick to get away from him.

He stared after her, wondering what their relationship was one. Were they really friends or was this a bad idea?

Or maybe, just maybe, they could be more?

A couple walked past him, talking about their outfit plans for the ball.

He gulped. Right. The ball.

He looked back at where Agatha had just caught up with Kiko, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

Maybe finding a date to the ball wouldn't be a problem.

xx


End file.
